Dirty little Secret
by XxXGreeneyesxXx
Summary: Tristan comes back from Military school. And is asked to do an article for the YDN. It starts to show the real side of Tristan. And maybe of Rory too. TRORY


**Hello everyone, this is my first GG fanfic and it's only going to be a one shot but I hope you like it. But I can't take all the credit. I got the idea from this story by Let's Call Her The Tarryn. So I don't the idea or Gilmore Girls. Thanks and review.**

After military school I enroll in Yale. It made my parents and grandfather happy. Not that I did it for them though. Well maybe my grandfather. But other that, I didn't care what my parents thought of me.

I entered the school and it seemed that I was the hottest news. The boy from military school pulled himself to join the failing Yale football team. And soon Yale was on the road being the top football team in the league.

I had gotten a note saying the YDN wanted an interview with the star quarterback. And all I could think was how high school.

When I waited for the reporter to come I was surprised to see Paris standing in the doorway of the café looking around. When she found me she sat down.

"This isn't my normal thing so you know." She said pulling out a recorder and also a notepad. "You know the rules. I'm going to ask you question and answer them as honestly as possible." Paris rolled her eyes.

"What is your favorite color?"

"What is your future job?"

"What are you going to do after college?"

"Who's your favorite person?"

"What's the cruelest thing you've ever done?"

The questions went on. And then Paris said her last question. "What everyone wants to know. Tristan Dugrey what is your dirty little secret. Everyone has one and everyone on campuses wants to know. What's yours?" Paris again rolled her eyes.

"Well if I said too much I would give it away but all I have to say is Mary. Mary is my dirty little secret." Of course anyone that had a brain and knew me knew what this meant. "Goodbye Paris." But I didn't have to think of my answer. I knew it already.

I hadn't yet to read the article until I found one outside my door. It was the day before our big game and I saw on the cover was me in my football uniform. I had a smirk on my face as I leaned against one of my friends on the team. Then a picture next to it was a smaller picture put one of me studing in the library. Little did they know that I was just waiting for my girl.

**Tristan unraveled**

**By: Paris Gellar**

**I myself have known Tristan since the beginning of my young childhood. We both came from rich families, DAR mothers, stuck up parties, and the best of the best schools. **

**When Tristan was young it was known that he was a great athlete. At Chilton Academy he was the star quarterback and the captain of the basketball team. His life was never dull. He had girls on his arms everyday but still managed to get great grades. Tristan studies like the rest of though he says he wishes he didn't have to.**

**At Chilton was when Tristan tells that he did the crulest thing. "I was young a junior. I thought I could get everywhere with my looks. That girls would come from near and far just to be with me. And when one girl didn't I made her pretty mad and angry. I had turned back to third grade just didn't go as far as to pulling her hair. But if you were to talk to her. She'd say it was pretty close." **

**When asked what he wanted to do with his life he replied, "I would love to be a doctor. I love helping people. Not many know that about me. Saving lives is my passion." He smiled at my shocked face and laughed, "I get that a lot." **

**When asked little question Tristan didn't hesitate to answer. Not even the ones concerning his time at military school, "Military school set me straight. Anyone in high school knew I wasn't the best kind of guy." **

**"I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I didn't get sent to military school. But then my friends remind me that military school was kind of good for me...but don't tell them that. But it showed me how to act right. And that women were people not just play toys for me. And I guess it all ended up good...in the end at least." **

**And so as Tristan and I sat in the local café I asked my final question, "Tristan what is your dirty secret?" He seemed to almost smirk at this and answered simply without thinking. **

**"Mary, Mary is my secret. I love Mary." With a final goodbye he walked off. I thought back to our days in high school and thought of how I knew our star quarter back. And I came up with out thing. Mary is one lucky girl and we all here at Yale hope her and Tristan the best. **

At the bottom of the paper I saw someone had written on it with hot pink marker.

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? _

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name; _

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, _

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet. _

_-Juliet Capulet_

_I love you so much Romeo I hope you know that. Nothing in the world can change my feelings for you. Not wind nor ice will keep me away from you. Knock them dead tonight. I want you to play your best and know that your lucky you get me in those stands in this weather. And I'll break all the Gilmore rules just to run and hug you at the end of the game. Just be glad my mom likes you or you would be in major trouble for making me run. But...your worth it. _

_Love your Mary._


End file.
